


Сквозь всю вселенную

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e11 Utopia, Fobwatch, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке «Восьмой/любой Мастер. Оба воспользовались аркой-хамелеоном, оба не в курсе (по крайней мере, сначала), кто они на самом деле». В котором Доктор — озабоченный бывший солдат, а Мастер — милый пожилой профессор, пытающийся отправить человечество в Утопию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь всю вселенную

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Across the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186190) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-16 для команды Doctor&Master.

Порой ему снится, что он бог. Порой — что самый могущественный человек в галактике. А иногда — что он всего лишь обычный человек в необычных обстоятельствах. Тем не менее, кем бы он ни был, выбор, стоящий перед ним, всегда ужасен. Судьба всего сущего в его — или будет в его руках, — и любой вариант неверен.

И какое облегчение просыпаться и понимать, что вселенной уже приходит конец, и с этим он ничего не может поделать.

*

Началось это как обычный день. Джонсмит проснулся, отбросил в сторону пропахшие потом простыни и ополоснул лицо холодной водой из ведра, которое повесил на прохудившуюся трубу пару недель назад. Как всегда, забыл сходить в душ — об этом он только читал (какая нелепая мысль — тратить столько электричества и воды всего-то на уход за собой!), но в такое утро вполне наглядно мог себе представить. После, слегка умывшись, он позавтракал в общей столовой и умудрился там договориться о вечернем свидании (свидание, разумеется, было еще одним словом из старых времен, которое здесь означало просто секс и немного общения) с женщиной по имени Паула, на которую он недавно положил глаз. На обратном пути Джонсмит наткнулся на ассистентку Йаны, поцеловал ее в синюю щечку и решил перед занятиями заглянуть к профессору на огонек.

Когда-то Джонсмит был солдатом и каждое утро просыпался до первого звонка, лишь бы избавиться от кошмаров. В то же время Йана, ученый, хотя и вел себя кротко и тихо большую часть времени, до полудня мог быть чрезвычайно ворчлив.

— Я принес тебе немного кофе, — как всегда, объяснил Джонсмит, чтобы Йана не выставил его прочь.

— Я уже говорил, что в этом нет необходимости, — сварливо отозвался Йана, хотя и взял металлическую кружку. — У меня здесь своя кофеварка, а Шанто дает собственное молоко…

— Потому-то я и взял только одну… Ой, Йана! — Тот оттолкнул его ладонь от посадочной опоры, которую рассеянно переподключал. Джонсмит потер болевшую руку. — Как ты мог?

— Легче легкого, — сказал ему Йана. — Итак, разве у тебя нет своих обязанностей? Уверен: в нашей общине все еще остались молодые люди, которые пока не знают, как убивать, и потому нуждаются в твоей помощи.

Это был один из его любимых поводов для недовольства, и Джонсмит уже устал доказывать, что он всего лишь учитель и сам никого не убивает; что на самом деле он спасает этим людям жизнь, обучая, как отбиваться от Будущников. Вместо этого они могли бы устроить сотню споров поинтереснее — в поводах не было недостатка.

— Так уж вышло, что ты прав. Мне пора, — ответил Джонсмит и посмотрел на свои работающие часы. — На самом деле, мне нужно было уйти уже пять минут назад. Как это у тебя получается так меня забалтывать? Нет, ничего не говори. Знаю, знаю, ты дьявольски мной увлечен. Но это не должно быть важнее, чем благо общины.

Йана стукнул его подвернувшимся под руку гаечным ключом.

— Выметайся отсюда!

В эти дни не стоило перебирать удовольствиями, если уж они перепадали. Для Джонсмита такими были теплая вода, секс, книги о старых временах, карты и профессор Йана. Оба — старики в общине, состоявшей в основном из молодежи. Даже одного этого хватило бы, чтобы добиваться общества Йаны, но Джонсмит и его бы со временем бросил, если бы Йана не оказался чрезвычайно интересным, добрым и умным, если не занудным, а еще не слишком хорошо понимал шутки и не любил веселиться вместо работы. Как-то раз он заявил, что не умеет играть в покер и даже не хочет научиться, но эти удовольствия Джонсмит решил не смешивать.

Сегодня он обучал мальчиков (некоторые из них действительно были мальчиками, которым стоило бы остаться с мамой) одному из видов единоборства, которая до максимума увеличивала силу удара при минимальных усилиях. Именно этот вид требовал издавать много высоких звуков, которые, как говорил Джонсмит новобранцам, должны были помочь отпугнуть врага, и которые те посчитали забавными, пока он одним «ки-йя» не вывел из строя пятерых.

Ближе к вечеру Джонсмит заметил, что из-за боковой линии за тренировками наблюдает Шанто. Она стеснительно помахала рукой, и он, извинившись, прервал занятие.

— Ты давно здесь, милая? Стоило бы напомнить о себе.

— Шан ты был очень занят то. Шан я не хотела мешать…

— Ты мне не мешаешь, — заверил ее Джонсмит и вытер пот со лба краем рубашки. — Что стряслось?

— Шан профессор Йана просил тебя зайти к нему в лабораторию то, — объяснила Шанто. То, что он только что сделал, казалось ей особенно мерзким, но она очень мило попыталась это скрыть.

Джонсмит ухмыльнулся.

— Как заманчиво. Что ж, я могу и прямо сейчас прийти, если это срочно.

— Шан я не думаю…

— УРОК ОКОНЧЕН! — проревел Джонсмит ученикам. — Перл, поработай вечером над нижними ударами; Родэ, я хочу, чтобы ты занялся теми упражнениями на ловкость, о которых мы говорили на прошлой неделе, ты все еще слишком медлителен; а остальные — работайте над «ки-йя», это очень важно!

Он предложил Шанто руку, чтобы вместе пройтись до лаборатории Йаны, но она вежливо отказала. Насекомые не потеют.

— Чем ты занимался? — наморщив нос, требовательно спросил Йана в ту же минуту, когда Джонсмит переступил порог. — И почему от тебя так воняет? Ты что, пришел прямо с занятий?

— Я решил, что это важно! — запротестовал Джонсмит.

— Так и есть, — сказал Йана, — но я не могу работать, когда ты в таком виде. Тебе стоит принять ванну. Шанто покажет, что да как.

Джонсмит вытаращил глаза.

— У тебя есть ванна?

— Шан нагревается избыточным теплом от посадочной опоры то, — объяснила Шанто, показывая спрятанный за диваном большой чан с водой, который стоял у стены. Над поверхностью воды поднимался легкий пар. — Шан, — быстро произнесла она, когда Джонсмит начал стаскивать с себя одежду, — я оставлю тебя в покое, чтобы ты очистил себя то.

Она ушла. Хлопнула дверь лаборатории.

— Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом? — крикнул он Йане, который суетился вокруг другой части устройства.

— А ты не спрашивал, — ответил Йана, и выражение его лица слишком напоминало ухмылку. — Я полагал, что тебе нравится ходить перепачканным.

— О боже, — погружаясь в горячую воду, простонал Джонсмит. — Это… Йана, я всерьез уверен, что люблю тебя. Обещаю, никогда больше не буду лезть к твоей опоре.

— Это было бы весьма некстати, — сказал Йана. — Как ты думаешь, почему я попросил тебя сегодня вернуться?

— Потому что соскучился? Честно говоря, мне кажется, что с этим сложно справиться…

— Что бы ты ни сделал утром, это заставило опору работать на двенадцать процентов эффективнее, Джон. На двенадцать! Конечно, она пока не запускается…

— Что, и теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это снова? — рассмеялся Джонсмит. — Прости меня великодушно, Йана, но я просто зря трачу твою воду. Я просто валял дурака рядом…

— А! — отозвался Йана, обходя устройство по кругу, — но… — Тут до него дошло: он может видеть, что внутри ванны, и отвернулся к стене, — это случается уже не впервые. То же самое я наблюдал в прошлый четверг…

— Ну… уверен, это совпадение…

— И за неделю до того тоже, — настойчиво продолжал Йана. — Я начинаю думать, что единственной причиной, почему она работает, остается это твое «дуракаваляние». — Он махнул рукой за спину. — Там на двери, эм, висит чистая рубашка. Боюсь, полотенец у меня нет…

— Одним словом, ты решил, — ответил Джонсмит, с неохотой вылез из теплой воды и натянул рубашку Йаны и свои собственные грязные брюки, — что я что-то вроде замаскированного гения.

— Ничего я не решил, но если из-за тебя она работает — что ж, попытаться стоит, тебе не кажется?

— Выбраться из этого болота? — спросил Джонсмит. — Совершенно верно.

Наплевав на то, что с него еще капала вода, он подошел к машине Йаны, но впервые не испытывал ни малейшего желания коснуться хоть какой из ее частей.

— Ну? — спросил Йана.

Джонсмит повернулся к нему, и Йана, который без сомнений понял, что стоит слишком близко, сделал шаг назад.

— Не знаю. Ничего не заявляет мне «Включи меня!»

— Ничего? — недоверчиво переспросил Йана.

— Ну, я мог бы начать тыкать в случайные кнопки…

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, — сказал Йана. — Не в этом дело. Давай-ка поглядим… да! — Он начал развязывать галстук, и Джонсмит успел даже поиграть бровями, прежде чем профессор завязал ему галстуком глаза.

— Знаешь, Йана, — сказал Джонсмит в темноте, — все эти годы я и не подозревал, что ты увлекаешься такими вещами. Надо было рассказать мне.

— Тише! Я пытаюсь отвлечь твое активное сознание, а не соблазнить!

— Ну, если бы ты попробовал, это был бы неплохой способ начать. Ванна мне особенно понравилась…

— Великолепно! — выдохнул Йана, и Джонсмит понял: в его руках очутился изрядный пучок проводов.

— Что? — спросил он у Йаны. — Что происходит?

— Левая панель только что включилась. — Он хлопнул Джонсмита по спине. — Продолжай!

— Действительно работает?

— Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но да, работает. — Йана замолчал. — Наверное, я должен завидовать. Я семнадцать лет над этим работал, а ты просто пляшешь вокруг и случайно включаешь ее!

— Я бы никогда не смог ее построить, — ответил Джонсмит, вытаскивая вслепую очередные контакты и засовывая в другие гнезда, — а ты великолепен, Йана. Ты настоящий гений. А я… Хм-м-м, а это что такое? — Он взял коробочку, подсоединенную к длинному проводу.

— Блок обратной тяги, — сказал Йана, — но не понимаю, как это относится к делу…

— Все в порядке, — ответил Джонсмит, собираясь положить коробочку обратно.

— Хотя… да, — задумчиво произнес Йана, — мы же можем обратить полярность его потока, не так ли? А тогда… — Он вынул коробочку из пальцев Джонсмита, — просто…

Что-то зажужжало, а потом раздался оглушительный свист электрического разряда, словно профессор только что убил себя током.

— Йана? — Джонсмит дернул за кончик повязки, но она была завязана слишком плотно, так что он просто сдвинул ее, как бандану.

Йана стоял в метре от него и с изумлением пялился на полностью работающее устройство. Джонсмит тронул его за руку, и он повернулся, сверкая глазами.

— Поверить не могу!

— Поздравляю, — сказал Джонсмит и нежно поцеловал его.

Он не был уверен, чего именно ожидать от Йаны в эту минуту, но то, что он сделал (поцеловал в ответ, обняв мягкими пальцами подбородок Джонсмита) было более чем хорошо.

— Извини, — сказал в конце концов Джонсмит, — наверное, стоило сделать это раньше.

— Поцеловать или починить ракету? — спросил Йана. — Не то, чтобы это было важно, — добавил он, взяв себя в руки. Потом отошел к пульту связи и начал набирать имя Атилло, но его остановил Джонсмит, который нажал на кнопку «Удалить».

— Убирайся, — проворчал Йана. — Там полно людей, которые всю жизнь ждали возможности улететь…

— И могут еще немного подождать, правда? — сделал вывод Джонсмит. — Они и не знают, что пропускают, в свою очередь я… — Он попытался поцеловать Йану снова, но тот уклонился неожиданно резво для пожилого профессора. Джонсмит рассмеялся. — Ну же! Я включил твою машину, ты поцеловал меня…

— И ты решил, что это налагает на меня обязательства? — спросил Йана.

— Нет, но…

Йана покачал головой.

— У тебя было семнадцать лет, Джон. Ты мог сказать в любой момент…

— Я хочу тебя, — ответил ему Джонсмит, — и немедленно. Часик они подождут. Пожалуйста.

Минуту Йана размышлял над этим, а потом торопливо кивнул — так, как обычно делал, задумавшись.

— Ну, стоит для начала снять эту дурацкую повязку.

Джонсмит просиял, с силой стащил с головы галстук, а потом и остальную одежду, и последовал за Йаной, который манил его пальцем, в спальню. В общине только у пятерых была собственная спальня, и в спальне самого Джонсмита протекала труба, не было окон и кровать была не слишком удобной. В спальне Йаны на окне висели занавески, и он умудрился достать где-то настоящую пружинную кровать; она скрипнула, когда Джонсмит сел, увлекая за собой Йану (все еще почти одетого).

— Правда, я не знаю, что нужно делать, — признался Йана, когда Джонсмит расстегнул его брюки. — Боюсь, у меня нет…

— Не волнуйся, — заверил его Джонсмит. — Я подготовился.

— Уверен, что так и есть. Слухи, которые о тебе ходят, довольно скандальные, сам знаешь.

Джонсмит ухмыльнулся и перевернул Йану на спину.

— Думаю, ты хотел сказать «лестные», и, кроме того, мне больше нравится считать это тренировками. Я делал это все ради тебя.

— Ха!

— И потому, что это было весело, — признал он и взял член Йаны в рот. Как тот и намекал, у Джонсмита действительно была богатая практика, и прежде всего — преизрядное количество врожденного умения. К этому времени он уже не задумываясь расслаблял горло и подавлял рвотный рефлекс, словно родился с этими умениями. Он быстро отсасывал Йане, наслаждаясь тем, как руки профессора поглаживали в процессе его лицо, и тем, как тот все время бормотал его имя — словно работая над сложной задачей.

— На вкус это совершенная гадость, — сказал Йана, когда после всего Джонсмит поцеловал его. — Не пойму, что ты во всем этом находишь.

— Это благоприобретенное, — согласился Джонсмит, — но как только ты это распробуешь, то и отказаться не сможешь, обещаю. — Он прижался возбужденным членом к бедру Йаны и наградил самым жадным взглядом. — Возможно, ты просто предпочитаешь другой сорт.

Йана посмотрел на него как на безумного, и Джонсмит расхохотался.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал он и потерся носом о шею Йаны, — не другой. Тогда чего ты хочешь? Могу тебя трахнуть, если желаешь. Думаю, в моих карманах найдется смазка и пара-тройка презервативов.

— Именно этого ты хочешь, не так ли? — спросил Йана.

— Нет, если этого не хочешь ты.

Это была ложь, но Джонсмит не хотел отпугнуть Йану или принуждать его — разве что тот сам не прочь, чтобы его принудили. Он снова поцеловал Йану, опустил его руку себе на член и застонал, потому что Йана начал ласкать его. Другой бы подумал, что все замечательно, но у Йаны это вызвало досаду.

— Не смейся надо мной, Джонсмит. Мог бы подождать, пока я действительно начну.

— Понял! Больше никаких стонов, — заверил его Джонсмит и, приложив усилие, расслабился в объятиях Йаны. Оргазм вышел медленным и нежным, украшенным множеством поцелуев. Йана не спешил, пристально наблюдая за Джонсмитом и, когда тот кончил ему в ладонь, Йана посмотрел на него со смесью неприкрытой гордости и собственнических чувств.

— Что ж, все насмарку, — сказал он, тщательно вытирая руки самодельным платочком, — все семнадцать лет притворного безразличия. Но мне кажется, ты всегда знал. То есть, что я в тебя влюблен, — разъяснил он, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Все эти шутки: они ведь не были просто шутками, правда?

— Я знал, — согласился Джонсмит, когда Йана устроился у него на плече. — Но не собирался оставаться с тобой, так что решил, что лучше… не начинать.

— Трус, — сказал Йана, хоть и незлобливо.

— Боюсь, ты прав, — согласился Джонсмит, потому что тот принял это как должное: на самом деле, это было одним из самых разумных решений.

— И что изменилось? — спросил Йана. — Теперь все закончится, раз ты так решил?

— …Кажется, это конец, — ответил Джонсмит, хотя вовсе и не планировал это говорить. Он хотел сказать что-то приятное о том, как свет от работающей опоры отражается в глазах Йаны, как прекрасно истинное счастье. — Завтра мы отправимся на Утопию, а кто знает, будут ли в идеальном месте нужны идеальные наслаждения? Томас Мор был христианином, не так ли? Где-то я об этом читал, и боюсь, там же было написано, что христиане не особенно разбирались в сексе. Не хочу попасть в рай и понять, что там лишь облачка да арфы, и что я пропустил последнюю… О, а сейчас ты куда?

— Связаться с капитаном Атилло, — сказал Йана, натягивая брюки. — Теперь у тебя есть последнее… хм, ощущение. А сейчас — Утопия!

Джонсмит протянул руки и подтащил Йану к себе, схватив за полурасстегнутый жилет.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не это хотел сказать, Йана. Нет, Йана. Извини, но ты обещал мне час.

— Ничего подобного! — вспыхнул Йана, но, когда Джонсмит вытащил за цепочку его карманные часы, улыбнулся.

— Один час, — сказал ему Джонсмит, — и он только начался. — Он попытался открыть большие серебряные часы и полностью провалил попытку. — Божечки… Йана, ты что, заклеил их намертво?

— Мне кажется, нужно просто знать, как открывать, — ответил Йана, осторожно забирая у него часы. — Я ни разу не делал этого, потому что, — добавил он, прижав рычажок, который открывал крышку, — ну, они сломаны…

— Если они сломаны, то зачем ты их носишь? — спросил Джонсмит, хотя на этот раз часы открылись, и крышка очутилась прямо у него перед глазами. На ней был тот же самый узор, что и на его собственных поломанных часах, которые он носил на удачу. По-видимому, Йана хранил их из тех же соображений, хотя, сколько Джонсмит его знал, к суевериям относился недоверчиво.

— Так они работают? — спросил он, пытаясь подсмотреть, что же в часах, но профессор с щелчком захлопнул их.

— А с твоими что стало? — с болью в голосе спросил Йана. — Эти часы. У тебя точно такие же. Где они?

— Ну, вроде, я как раз подумал о том же, — ответил ему Джонсмит. — Ты всегда умел читать мысли? — Он рассмеялся и прижался губами к тыльной стороне кисти Йаны. — Или развил в себе эти силы после того, чем мы с тобой сегодня занимались? Между прочим, множество древних цивилизаций верили, что секс и...

— Тихо, глупец! — прошипел Йана. — Где эти часы?

— Не знаю, — растерянно ответил Джонсмит, потому что действительно на минуту забыл, где они, и вообще не мог вспомнить, что у него были часы, кроме тех, что на руке.

Йана поднял выше серебристый корпус со знакомыми узорчатыми кругами и прорычал:

— Напряги память!

— Они... в кармане пальто, — сказал Джонсмит, — в лаборатории, у ванны. Но они не работают, — выкрикнул он и направился следом за Йаной в лабораторию. — Йана? Если тебе нужно узнать, который час, у меня есть другие. — Он посмотрел на запястье. — Без десяти восемь... О! Теперь я вспомнил, что вроде договаривался на семь с девушкой, — думаю, встреча отменилась. Не то чтобы я хотел провести этот вечер по-другому...

К тому моменту Йана уже нашел его часы. Джонсмит взял его за руку и разжал пальцы, и после минутной паузы Йана отдал часы ему. На ощупь металл был теплым. Вероятно, решил Джонсмит, это потому, что последние пару часов они лежали неподалеку от горячей ванны. Но так ли это? Он напряг память, пытаясь вызвать воспоминания о прошлых днях, когда держал счастливые часы в руке достаточно долго, чтобы понять, греются ли они — и решил, что этого никогда не случалось. В конце концов, он сам кузнец своей удачи.

— Ты должен их открыть, — сказал ему Йана.

— Они, — начал Джонсмит, — сломаны... — медленно продолжил он, уже ни в чем не уверенный. Он ни разу не открывал их, никогда даже не держал в руках дольше положенного. Возможно, они все-таки работают, но даже если так, решил Джонсмит, открывая крышку, у него и так есть наручные часы, которые работают идеально, неважно, сколько раз он совал руки в ведра с ледяной водой...

«Я наполовину человек со стороны матери, — мрачно прошептал голос. — Ты хочешь господствовать над всем живущим, но все, что ты несешь — это смерть... Хау! Здорово, не так ли? Меня этому Джеронимо научил... Романа, хватай диадему и беги! Они идут! Романа...»

Меняться болезненно. Кто-то из них — неизвестно, Джонсмит или Доктор, — закричал, когда в его груди выросло второе сердце, когда трахея уплотнилась и разделилась надвое, формируя резервную дыхательную систему, а клетки забурлили артронной энергией. Хотя именно Доктор посмотрел на свое отражение в воде, которая плескалась в ванне, и с отвращением произнес:

— Не могу поверить, что так отвратительно состарился. — Он попытался пригладить кожу, растягивая рот, но тут же отпустил, и уголки губ вяло опустились. Потом занялся волосами, но уже знал, что с ними случилось. — И я обстриг волосы. Великолепно! — Он издал разочарованный звук. — Теперь придется несколько лет отращивать. Люди что, не понимают важности волос? — С отчаянием Джонсмит потянул за них. — Надо было оставить себе записку. Не обстригать волос. — И снова покосился на свое отражение. — И, если выйдет, попытаться не состариться.

— Ты бы мог добавить: не учить детей убивать более успешно, — произнес человек, который был раньше Йаной. — И попытаться не трахаться с каждым встречным-поперечным, если это вообще возможно в твоем случае.

— Нет, и не смей даже пытаться принизить Джонсмита! — сказал Доктор, поворачиваясь к нему. — Даже думать не смей! Он был хорошим человеком, мне очень нравилось быть им. И еще: ты всего десять минут пробыл собой, но мне гораздо больше нравилось, когда ты был Йаной. Думаю, ты тоже забыл оставить ему записку, что не стоит становиться добрым и самоотверженным.

— А ты понимаешь, что на тебе никакой одежды? — не дрогнув, ответил Мастер.

— Да! — сказал Доктор, хотя на самом деле забыл об этом. Он подобрал с пола брюки, которые носил бывший-он, и надел их, а потом рубашку. Она высохла, но все еще сильно пахла человеческим потом, и Доктор почувствовал почти такое же отвращение, которое до того испытала Шанто, учуяв этот запах.

— Ну и? — спросил Мастер, пока Доктор стряхивал пыль с пальто Джонсмита. — Пойдешь со мной? Или отправишься за собственной звездой пленительного счастья?

Доктор мрачно хохотнул.

— Должно быть, именно так моя ТАРДИС представляла себе подарок. Нечто вроде тех, которые, бывало, мне дарила моя трехголовая тетушка. Думаешь, что уничтожил целую расу, но ничего — Мастер все еще жив. Сюрприз!

— Ты уничтожил нашу расу?! — переспросил Мастер.

— Я знал, что ты к этому прицепишься, — сказал Доктор. — Это все, что я мог. Уничтожить далеков, уничтожить таймлордов. Они все погибли. Уверен, сейчас ты должен был заметить, как все опустело. Иначе зачем бы мне уползать в конец вселенной?

— О, я предположил, что ты сбежал, — ответил Мастер, — это твой raison d’etra, в конце концов, но я и предположить не мог, от чего именно.

— От себя самого, — сухо произнес Доктор.

Он наклонился к монитору, к которому раньше не подпустил Йану, и набрал имя Атилло.

— А, капитан, — сказал он, когда на экране появилось мужское лицо, — это Джосмит от имени профессора Йаны. Ваша ракета готова лететь. Повторяю: ракета готова лететь. Приготовьтесь отправляться на Утопию. Удачи! — Он прервал связь до того, как Атилло ответил, и повернулся к Мастеру. — Ну же. Я не хочу оставаться здесь дольше, чем нужно, и бросать тебя не собираюсь. Кто знает, сколько вреда ты сможешь причинить этим людям?

— Как заботливо, — сказал Мастер, когда они вышли из лаборатории в толпу восхищенных людей, готовых отправиться к земле обетованной. — Заботливо по отношению к твоим драгоценным людишкам, я хочу сказать, — продолжил Мастер. — Не пойму, почему бы тебе не перемениться обратно, если быть среди них так уж потрясающе.

— Все испортилось, — ответил Доктор. — И ты это знаешь.

Правду говоря, сейчас, когда он снова стал самим собой, меняться не хотелось. Потому что Мастер был жив. Он не был богом — всего лишь еще одним существом из почти вымершего вида. Доктор больше не чувствовал себя так же омерзительно, как тогда, когда думал, что остался один.

Оба они знали, где прячутся их ТАРДИС. Нелепый синий ящик Доктора принесли внутрь почти семнадцать лет назад, а ТАРДИС Мастера (более убедительно замаскированная под сломанную колонну) прождала в пустошах почти десять лет, пока ее не притащили во время одной из вылазок за металлоломом. Их спрятали на одном из складов, потому что ни сломать их, ни открыть дверь ящика не вышло. У профессора же Йаны были все коды доступа, а Джонсмит множество раз ходил с ним вместе, чтобы помочь с крупными кусками лома.

Дверь полицейской будки закрывал стальной лист, но Доктор легко сдвинул его и потом обернулся к Мастеру.

— Подсади меня, пожалуйста.

Мастер окинул его взглядом, полным оскорбленного достоинства, но позволил Доктору встать на скрещенные руки и вытащить запасной ключ из-за буквы «П».

— Давно было пора переключиться на изоморфное управление, — сказал Мастер и прижал ладонь к колонне: она послушно открылась внутрь, словно дверь.

— Мне нравятся ключи, — воспротивился Доктор, сунул ключ в замок и повернул. Дверь распахнулась.

— Ну что ж, кажется, пора прощаться, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, сейчас. Уверен, что ты снова объявишься когда-нибудь. Как всегда.

— И даже говорить об этом не стоит, — заверил его Мастер.

— Не стоит, — сказал Доктор, радуясь, что не придется всю оставшуюся вечность отбиваться от насмешек Мастера о том, кто кому отсосал. Он уже почти шагнул внутрь, но вдруг понял, почему Мастер молчит.

— Не знаю, будет ли тебе это интересно, — сказал Доктор, — но Джонсмит был влюблен в тебя. Вернее, в Йану. Все это время.

— Хотя и недостаточно сильно, — ответил Мастер, не протестуя, что очень важно.

— Недостаточно. Прости.

Мастер кивнул, и они оба вернулись в свои корабли.

*

Сны таймлордов бесконечно сложнее, чем сны людей, но иногда Доктору снится, что он обычный человек (которому порой снится, что он бог) на пути к земле обетованной — сквозь всю вселенную.


End file.
